


Tea

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soft!Victor, Tea, reader is not gender specific, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Victor nods behind him towards the living room. “I climbed in through the window. You really should keep those locked, you know.”
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> At some point we all have to admit that we love the idea of a 'bad boy' (or girl or gender non-coforming person) who is only sweet when they're with you. This onehsot was inspired by this fanvid that never fails to give me feels: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbvdJlfyqVY&list=PLXT7ID9x_npqIQvnNjIYXVEbPFlvVOhdv&index=11&t=0s

The kettle starts whistling on the stove, and you quickly shut the burner off. After placing a tea bag into your favorite mug, you slowly pour the water over it. Next you grab the bottle of honey from the cabinet and squeeze a little bit into the water. Satisfied with the amount, you squeeze a dollop of honey onto your pointer finger before popping it into your mouth and sucking it off.

“Keep that up, and I’ll start getting ideas.”

You jump in surprise and look up to see Victor leaning against the kitchen doorway with a smirk on his face.

“Victor!” You grin. “I thought you were going to be gone for a couple more days at least.”

The hitman shrugs. “Business finished up sooner than I had expected.”

“How did you get in? I didn’t hear the door.”

“What, aren’t you glad to see me?” he asks with a pout, the falseness of which is given away by the amusement shining in his eyes.

You laugh. “I’m always happy to see you.”

Victor nods behind him towards the living room. “I climbed in through the window. You really should keep those locked, you know.”

You shake your head, not bothering to mention that you know the window had in fact been locked before he showed up.

“You could have just used the front door, you know.” You always make sure that you front door is locked as well, but you know that Victor keeps your spare apartment key in a place of pride on his keyring. You’ve never bothered to ask what most of the others go to.

“Oh, but they I wouldn’t get to be treated to such sexy sights as that” he smirks, finally standing up straight and moving towards you.

You can’t help but blush. Dating Victor has done a lot to help you lose some of your more delicate sensibilities, but you still feel butterflies in your stomach whenever Victor tell you how attractive you are to him. Even the simplest of compliments is enough to put butterflies in your stomach.

Smiling at your reaction, Victor gently tips your head back with a finger under your chin and leans down slightly to draw you into a kiss.

You sigh happily and lean into the kiss. You never begrudge Victor for what he does, but you always miss him when he’s away on business. The thing that makes it worth it, is knowing that he always comes home to you when he’s done.

Victor wraps an arm around your waist so he can pull you closer and you reach up to caress his cheek in response.

It never ceases to amaze you how gentle Victor is with you. You can’t imagine that many people would expect such delicacy from a man as terrifying as Victor. Although, you’d agreed that it would be safer for you if you didn’t make your relationship public, you’d love nothing more than to kiss him right in front of Jim Gordon just to see the look on his face.

Victor is in the middle of slowly snaking his hand down towards your ass, when you suddenly remember your tea sitting forgotten on the counter.

You jerk backwards. “Shit!”

Victor looks at you worriedly, only to laugh when he sees you dive towards your mug and quickly pull the tea bag out. “And here I thought we were having such a nice time.”

You toss the still dripping tea bag into the sink to be dealt with later and take a cautious sip of your drink. You sigh in relief. “Oh, good. I hate when it’s too strong.”

The hitman shakes his head in amusement. “I hardly thing one botched cup of tea will break the bank. You know I’ll gladly buy you more if you run out.”

“That’s not the point! Why waste a perfectly good cup of tea for no reason?” You take another sip in punctuation, and then hold your hand out for Victor to take. “Now, why don’t we go pick up where we left off, on the couch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to go back and check, but I'm about 75% sure that my other Victor/reader fic had Victor surprising you by unexpectedly coming over after his work ended early. Ah well. If it ain't broke, don't fix it.


End file.
